The Both of Us
by electraqute
Summary: The night after their wedding, Aang and Katara retreat to their room to wind down. The newly weds can't get enough of each other. Katara starts to grow tired, but Aang does what he can to keep his wife awake. And one thing leads to another... implied smut, it's safe, don't worry. One-shot. Read and Review!


**A/N: **This was something random that I wanted to write down after I had no internet and a line stuck in my head. And then a song (_The Waves and the Both of Us by Charlotte Sometimes_) pushed me to write it.

There is only implied...you know. *clears throat* Because I can't write *smut* with a straight face.

**Disclaimer:** hallelujah, ATLA belongs to Bryke. If I owned it, then...well, we would've found out what happened to Zuko's mom.

* * *

"Come here, _Mrs. Avatar._" Aang teases and motions me towards him as he sits by the bedroom window.

I cross the room to him. He pats his lap, meaning for me to sit on it. And I do. I wrap my arms around his bare neck and snuggle close. I let myself be enveloped by his comfortable warmth. It still causes my skin to blush after all these years.

"_Mrs. Avatar _huh?" I say. "Well, I could get used to that."

"You should." His arms wraps around my waist, pulling me closer to his exposed chest.

"I'm afraid that I won't respond to any other name but that." I joke and blush at how lame it sounded.

But Aang chuckles nonetheless and I smile. I press my face into the crook of his neck and inhale his sweet scent. The smell fills my head and it's like I'm intoxicated.

If Aang were a drug, I wouldn't mind being addicted.

"Mmm…" I sigh in content, tracing the muscles on his arms with my fingers.

"Don't fall asleep on me." Aang says. I feel him pull back to look at me. Slowly, I push my head away from his neck so we would be face to face.

I lean forward until the tips of our noses touched. "Are you going to stop me?"

"You bet I am." Aang grins.

I smile and look at him from under my lashes. "How?"

"Well, other than talking endlessly—"

"I can doze off any minute."

"Shush. Don't interrupt me."

I snort. "Yeah, well, what are you going to talk about, _Mr. Avatar?_"

Aang shrugs. "Well, I could tell you a story about this beautiful waterbender I know…"

"And what about that waterbender?"

"So you _do_ want to hear the story?" Aang asks eagerly.

"I dunno…" I wink. "I feel like I know that story already."

"Maybe you do. But you haven't heard it the way I tell it." Aang grins wide. And I can't help but blush. That's the thing with Aang. Even if he's already my husband, he never fails to make me blush no matter how hard I try not to.

"I'll make sure to ask you about that story another time."

"Well fine. If you're not going to let me talk to keep you awake, at least let me do this—" He says and stops short.

Before I could understand what happened, I recognize the familiar feel of his lips on mine. Our lips fit each other as if they were made for one another. I smile through the sweet, gentle kiss, and lean closer to him. His arms around my waist tighten and pull me even closer.

I feel my heart pounding with glee against my chest. I slide my fingers down Aang's chest and press my palm against the skin over his heart. I don't mistake his heartbeat as my own, because I already know that our hearts beat to the same rhythm.

You could say that they were one and the same.

Aang's hands travel up my arm and cup the side of my face. He holds me with a feather light touch. But that light touch isn't enough for me. So I press my cheek against his palm, feeling the warmth bloom there.

I move my arms away from him, still keeping my lips on his, and slide my thin blue silk robe down my arms—a little gift from Toph…of course she also said that I wouldn't even be able to keep it on. But with the heat of our bodies hitting me hard, I could afford to lose at least one piece of clothing…

…And maybe more.

Thankfully, a gust of cold evening air blows through the window and cools my heated skin. I let out a sigh of pleasure. Aang lets at a low moan soon after. It takes all the self-control I have to peel myself off of Aang.

I open my eyes and so does Aang, revealing his own twinkling grey eyes. They look so alive with life and love it sends butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I can see my reflection in his eyes—long brown hair let loose and cascading down my back, curls sticking this way and that. I can see my lips stretch to a smile and Aang's eyes brighten some more.

All of a sudden, I realize that I want him.

I am his, he is mine, there's no reason why I can't have him. I blush at the thought, but don't take it back.

As if he read my mind, Aang pushes me off his lap and takes my hand in his. He stands up and steps over the fallen robe on the wooden floor. He takes another step and pulls me with him. When he takes another, he stands by the edge of the bed and looks over his shoulder at me.

I flick my eyes back and forth between Aang and the bed as if in question. Aang nods. The moonlight streams through the bedroom window and catches Aang's face, giving him a milky—almost unearthly—glow. I see his cheeks are red. I feel my eyebrow shoot up and I smirk.

Aang turns around and I step closer to him. He looks down at me as I wrap my arms around him again. He bends down and his lips brush my ear. I fight to keep a shiver down.

"Is this going to keep you awake?" He asks in a low voice.

"I won't be able to fall asleep." I whisper.

"Good." He says and I can hear the smile in his voice.

With a burst of air, Aang turns around and now I stand with my back to the bed. His soft hands guide my body down and he lays me on the bed. I let my back collapse on the plushy bed and a sigh of content slips through my lips.

Then, just like that, all barriers and covers were gone.

The warmth of skin on skin and our bodies pressed close together bring me to life. It makes my head buzz and my body thrum. This was pure bliss—_this, _Aang and I together, just the two of us, as one, ignoring the world as it sleeps, was something even lighter than air.

And I swear we could've gone on forever.

* * *

**A/N: **AAAND….BOOM KYA.


End file.
